stjosephmuseumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugene Field
Eugene Field was born in St. Louis, Missouri, on September 2, 1850, the son of Roswell Martin Field and Miss Frances Reed. Both his father's and his mother's families had come from Windham County in southern Vermont. His father was born in 1807, entered Middlebury College when eleven years old, graduated at fifteen, and was admitted to the Bar at seventeen. Before he was thirty he had represented his native town, Newfane, Vermont, in the General Assembly and he was elected several times state's attorney. In 1839 he decided to go to St. Louis, a Western city of 16,000, larger than Chicago, with a population of 4300. In Missouri he achieved a distinguished position at the Bar, was married in 1848, and undertook the case of the slave Dred Scott, finally losing his case before the Supreme Court of the United States in 1857. There were a number of children, but only two survived babyhood-Eugene and his brother Roswell, two years younger. When Eugene was six and Roswell four, their mother died, and they were sent to live with a spinster cousin, Miss Mary French Field at Amherst, Massachusetts. They also spent some time with their grandmother at Newfane, Vermont. Eugene attended private schools and entered Williams College at Williamstown, Massachusetts, in September 1868. His father died in July 1869, and that fall he followed a favorite professor to Knox College at Galesburg, Illinois. There he did some writing for the college paper. The next year he joined his brother in the junior class at the University of Missouri at Columbia. Eugene reached his twenty-first birthday in September 1871 and decided not to graduate from the University. His father's estate came to about $25,000 for each of the sons, and the executor, Melvin L. Gray, sold some of the real estate which produced about $8,000 for each of the boys. Possessed of this unaccustomed wealth, Eugene decided to make a tour of Europe. He invited his college roommate, Edgar V. Comstock of St. Joseph, Missouri, to come along as his guest. Comstock had five sisters, and the older ones had visited their brother at the University to attend a dance. So they knew Field, and they invited him to visit their family in St. Joseph. He accepted and at the home of merchant Alexander Adams Comstock, situated on the northwest corner of Fifth and Isadore Streets, still standing, he met one of the younger sisters, Julia Sutherland Comstock, fourteen years old. The older girls thought Eugene very kind to take an interest in their little sister and the Comstock parents were incredulous when Field proposed marriage. She is just a child, they said. “What of it? She will outgrow that, he replied. Alexander Comstock laid down some terms: postponement until Julia was eighteen, and some demonstration of Eugene's gainful employment. Eugene and Edgar Comstock took off on their European trip against the advice of Mr. Gray and spent six months in England Ireland, France and Italy. Letters went by every mail boat to St. Joseph and occasional requests to Mr. Gray for more funds. Finally they received from him a chilling cable: "No funds available.' They were forced to sell the various articles they had collected to finance their return trip. In May 1873 Field secured employment as a reporter on the St. Louis journal, and was able to persuade Mr. Comstock to reduce the original waiting period of four years to two. So, on Thursday, October 16, 1873, the wedding took place. The Daily Morning Herald of St. Joseph on October 17 reported: ‘MATRIMONIAL Marriage of Eugene Field and Miss Julia S. Comstock “Last evening at eight o'clock Christ Episcopal Church was comfortably filled with a beautiful audience to witness the marriage of Eugene Field of the “St. Louis Journal' and Miss Julia Sutherland Comstock of this city. . . . The bridesmaids were Miss Carrie Comstock and Miss Minnie Neely of St. Joseph and Miss Belle Pomeroy of St. Louis. . . . The couple were united in the holy bonds of matrimony by Rev. Dr. James Runcie after the solemn ritual of the Episcopal Church. . . . At the conclusion of the ceremony the whole party, together with the invited guests, repaired to the residence of Mr. Alexander A. Comstock at Fifth and Isadore Streets, where the reception took place. . . . The bride is well known as a young lady of fine attainments and brilliant intellect. Her bridal toilet was tasteful and attractive, and she won the hearts of all by her lady-like demeanor and prompt responses during the ceremony. . . . The bridegroom is connected with the “St. Louis Journal' and is known throughout the Western country as a brilliant and spicy writer. He is valued by hosts of friends for his many excellent qualities of head and heart. “The reception was not only brilliant but one of the most enjoyable affairs we ever attended. The residence of Mr. Comstock was filled with beautiful women and brave men, from the flaxen-haired and prattling child to the aged fathers and mothers. Joy and happiness reigned supreme. . . . After all congratulated the happy couple, Supper was announced and the visitors were honored with the first view of the royal feast. The table was laden with cakes, ice cream, jellies, confections and a retreat was amply provided with sparkling champagne. An unusual ornament at the reception was a tall pointed tree that seemed to be a mass of flowers. The tree was made of wires between which had been thrust the stems of nosegays surrounded by lace paper ruffles. Before the evening was over, a bouquet from the tree had been presented to each lady present. The long refreshment table in the basement level of the house had thirty-four wedding cakes.” The newspaper account gave a complete guest list, from which the following names are selected: Mr. and Mrs. William Ridenbaugh Mrs. James Craig Mr. and Mrs. H. B. Ketcham Mrs. Sarah Tootle Mr. and Mrs. R. R. Calkins Mrs. Annie Patee Rev. Dr. Runcie and Lady Mrs. Major Garth Prof. E. B. Neely and wife Mrs. B. F. Bassett Mr. and Mrs. P. L. Huyett Mr. and Mrs. E. L. Marney Mr. and Mrs. C. B. Wilkinson Mr. and Mrs. John Donovan Mr. and Mrs. John L. Bittinger Col. J. H. R. Cundiff James Owen Misses Ella Owen, Mary Owen, Lillie Tootle, Fannie Collins, Maude Wyeth, Jennie Hundley, Otie Tootle, Minnie Neely, Lizzie Turner Messrs. Harry Tootle, Alex Lozo, John Richardson “The presents included the deed of a lot in St. Louis to Mrs. Field from her husband, a fine horse and phaeton to Mrs. Field from Dr. G. F. Barr of St. Louis, and a full set of gold jewelry-breastpin, earrings, bracelets, and necklace from Eugene Field to his bride accompanied by the following characteristic letter: “Miss Julia-You have chosen a man after my own heart. You could not have made a better selection. I think I have known the young man longer, probably, than anyone else. He is a good friend of mine-noble, generous, and brave! May you prove worthy of him. Accept this trifling token of esteem and respect. Yours truly, Eugene Field "After all had partaken of the grand hospitalities, viewed and admired the elegant and costly presents, Professor Kaufmann's orchestra came to the front and filled the air with the choicest music to the delight of the multitude. At twelve o'clock when we left, mirth and gaiety were ascendant. "At eleven o'clock this morning the bridal party and a number of invited guests will take breakfast at the Pacific House, after which the happy couple will leave for several weeks' visit to all the leading Eastern cities. The St. Joseph Daily Gazette of Saturday, October 18, 1873, reported: 'WEDDING BREAKFAST The Friends of Mr. Eugene Field and Lady at the Pacific “The friends of Mr. and Mrs. Eugene Field, by the number of about forty, yesterday morning at eleven o'clock partook of a wedding breakfast in the grand dining hall of the Pacific House. It was indeed a feast which did credit to the most popular and well conducted hotel in the West. The arrangements for the splendid affair were perfect and the accomplished steward and corps of the best drilled waiters in the land attended to the wants of the guests.' BILL OF FARE Oysters stewed or raw Eggs Fried, boiled, scrambled, poached, shirred, omelet plain or with cheese, onions, ham and fine herbs Fish Fried fresh fish, boiled mackerel, salt fish with cream, fish balls Game Broiled quail on toast, prairie chicken, broiled squirrel Broiled Tenderloin, beefsteak, mutton chops, pork cutlets, calf's liver, tripe, ham, kidneys, spring chicken, sirloin beefsteak with onions, breakfast bacon. Fried Mush, liver with bacon, chicken, sausage, tripe, lamb cutlets, breaded sweet-bread Stewed Mutton, veal and mutton kidneys, tripe, chicken Cold Meats Roast beef, chicken salad, corned beef, ham, mutton, tongue Potatoes Fried, stewed, baked Bread Corn bread, hominy, corn cakes, graham bread, French rolls, fried mush, dry and dipped toast, flannel cakes, butter toast, milk toast. Coffee Green tea, black tea, milk. The repast was closed with sparkling old wines of foreign vintage, and many a kindly word for the young couple was uttered by those who were there to enjoy the pleasures of their magnificent hospitality.’ Eugene Field announced that he and Julia were enjoying the company so much that all present were invited to make the trip with them to St. Louis. The three bridesmaids, three of the groomsmen, and three other guests did just that. The party left on the three o'clock train of the St. Louis, Kansas City, and Northern Railroad planning to hold another wedding breakfast at the residence of Miss Belle Pomeroy in St. Louis. After that Eugene and Julia continued their wedding trip to New York City. By the time the trip was over, Field's ready funds were exhausted and he had to mortgage the remainder of his father's estate. For eighteen months in 1875 and 1876, Field worked as a reporter and helped with typesetting for the St. Joseph Gazette. The young couple lived at the American Apartments' still standing at 425 North Eleventh Street, just north of Frederick Avenue. Of course, it was a happy time, which Eugene memorialized later when he wrote: THE ST. JO GAZETTE When I helped 'em run the local on the 'St. Jo Gazette’, I was upon familiar terms with every one I met. - A votary of Mammon, I hustled round and sweat, And helped 'em run the local on the 'St. Jo Gazette’ - And frequently an invitation to a meal I’d get When I helped 'em run the local on the 'St. Jo Gazette’ - There never were a smarter lot of editors, I'll bet, Than we who whooped up locals on the 'St. Jo Gazette’ - My thoughts turn ever fondly to that time in Old St. Jo The years that sped so fleetly Have blotted out completely All else than that which still remains to solace me so sweetly; The friendships of that time, ah, me! they are as precious yet As when I was a local on the 'St. Jo Gazette. It was in this period that Eugene and Julia's first son came and died. The poignancy of the blow was recorded later on in perhaps his best-loved poem, "Little Boy Blue. The little toy dog is covered with dust, But sturdy and staunch he stands; And the little toy soldier is red with rust, And his musket moulds in his hands. ' ' Ay, faithful to Little Boy Blue they stand, Each in the same old place, Awaiting the touch of a little hand, And the smile of a little face. ' ' And they wonder, as waiting these long years through, In the dust of that little chair, What has become of our Little Boy Blue Since he kissed them and put them there. In 1876 they had another baby, a daughter. In the spring they returned to St. Louis and the Times-journal. During the next four years two sons were born in St. Louis. In 1880 Field joined the Kansas City Times and was there for eighteen months during which time their five-year-old daughter died, and another son was born. In 1881 they moved to Denver, Colorado, and Field became city editor of the Denver Tribune. In 1883 Melville E. Stone, editor of the Chicago Morning News and later to be head of the Associated Press, invited Field, aged thirty-four, to come to Chicago and run a daily column-which he called "Sharps and Flats.” The pay was $50 a week, and Stone allowed $100 to cover the costs of moving the family. Field's first column appeared on August 15, 1883. Field was a very happy man. On Valentine's Day, February 14, 1887, he wrote to his wife: TO JULIA Accept, dear girl, this little token And, if between the lines you seek, You'll find the love I’ve often spoken The love my dying lips shall speak. ' ' So take, dear love, this little token And if there speaks in any line The sentiment I'd fain have spoken - Say, will you kiss your Valentine? As his means permitted, and even when they did not, he began to purchase books for his library. One time he found in McClurg's Book Store a volume he wanted but could not pay for. So he wrote in it the following: Sweet friend for Jesus' sake forbeare To buy ye boke thou findest here, For that when I do get ye pelf, I mean to buy ye boke myselfe. Eugene Field Eugene Field reached the summit of his creative powers in 1889. After that, for his remaining six years, he had one long struggle with a weak stomach-probably an ulcer. He agreed to take a trip to Europe with his family, drawing his usual pay with no work. His children were placed in school in Germany and there in 1890 his oldest son died at the age of twelve. It was in this period, when he was in London, that Field wrote: LOVER’S LANE, SAINT JO Saint Jo, Buchanan County, Is leagues and leagues away; And I sit in the gloom of this rented room, And pine to be there today. Yes, with London fog around me . And the bustling to and fro, I am fretting to be across the sea In Lovers’ Lane, Saint Jo. ' ' Let us sit awhile, beloved, And dream of the good old days, - Of the kindly shade which the maples made Round the staunch but squeaky chaise; With your head upon my shoulder, And my arm about you so, Though exiles, we shall seem to be In Lovers” Lane, Saint Jo. The family returned to Chicago in June 1891 and, after a lapse of many years, two more children were born-a son in 1893 and a daughter in 1894. The Field earnings had improved and some revenue was coming in from his writings. The family had lived in rented quarters for ten years, but at last Eugene was able to purchase a lot and build his home in Buena Park, a northern division of Chicago. In 1893 he suffered an attack of pneumonia and went to California to recuperate. Finally in July 1895 the Fields were able to settle down in their home. Eugene had a library to hold his beloved books and cabinets for his curios. He could sit on his front porch and, across vacant lots, see Lake Michigan. Eugene had been invited to read some of his poems in Kansas City on Monday, November 4, 1895. On Saturday, he felt ill, and had a telegram sent changing his date until two weeks later. The doctor visited him on Sunday and both talked of his getting out for a walk on Monday. That night he died in his sleep of heart failure. Among his writings was a dedication which he had planned to use in the publication of his collected works. In part: “TO MY SWEET PEN Pen: Thou hast been my companion a many years and thou hast served me diligently. Though I neglected thee, thou didst not chide me; though often I overburdened thee with labor, thou dids't not complain. Thou hast been my patient servitor, my helper, my benefactor, my solace. When I was aweary, thou didst refresh me. When I fared ill, thou didst console me. When I was in sorrow thou didst soothe my grief. “But, sweet pen, the words I have to say are not of the love and gratitude I bear thee, but rather of those children that have come out of the years that thou and I have done our task together. It is now the time when these children are to go forth into the world. . . . "Let us say to them: “Go forth, little lyrics, and sing to the hearts of men. This beautiful world is full of song, and thy voices may not be heard of all-but sing on, children of ours, sing to the hearts of men and thy song shall at least swell the universal harmony that bespeaketh God's love and the sweetness of humanity!' ' In May 1936 it became known that Julia Comstock Field was about to lose her farm home at Crystal Lake, Wisconsin, through foreclosure for a debt of $3,000. The royalties from Eugene's writings had dwindled and her income from cottages on the lake had suffered in the business depression. She was forced to borrow on the farm and was unable to meet the debt. The New York Chapter of the Phi Delta Theta, the college fraternity of which Eugene had been a member, sent her the money and paid off the mortgage. She died in the summer.